Día de los enamorados
by Amelie Akiyama
Summary: One shot. ¿Regalarle chocolates o no? ¿Qué hacer ante la incertibumbre de no saber qué hacer? A mis lectores, mil disculpas, pero bueno... más vale tarde que nunca!


**Día de los enamorados**

¿Ir o no ir? La cuestión era esa. Era catorce ya. Catorce de febrero. Era el día de los enamorados. Y él, por supuesto que estaba enamorado. Para nadie era novedad.

Yuri le dijo que si la quería debía regalarle unos chocolates. Tákato, en cambio, opinaba que regalar chocolate el día de los enamorados era una tarea reservada a las parejas ya establecidas, o a lo sumo en vías de establecerse. No a las personas que eventualmente quieren a alguien.

En medio de ese dilema se encontraba él. Y más compleja resultaba la situación cuando pensaba en los resultados que acarrearían tanto una opción como la otra.

Sabía bien que para Rika, el día de los enamorados era una patraña. Incluso se inclinaba a pensar que la chica opinaba que el propio amor era una patraña. Y en ese sentido, regalarle algo sería inútil, pues quizás los chocolates le serían devueltos como petardos por la cabeza.

Sin embargo, conociendo la gran cantidad de pretendientes que ella tenía, temía quedar como un desconsiderado con la Reina digimon, aunque más bien valía llamarle Reina de la Contradicción, puesto que a veces, desdeñaba cosas que en el fondo realmente quería.

De verdad, esa niña era bonita, pero el conquistarla sin agobiarla no era tarea fácil ni de poca monta.

Salió a la calle decidido. Decidido, claro está, a decidir qué hacer en el camino, puesto que aún se hallaba irresoluto.

La caminata le resultó sumamente abrumadora. Y no precisamente porque hiciera calor, demás está decirlo. El problema era la cantidad de parejas embobecidas de amor de repente, que pululaban cual moscas entre la miel en las plazas y las esquinas. Y él, un pobre preadolescente… ¿preadolescente? … No… un pobre adolescente muy galán, solo y sometido a la disyuntiva de no saber si regalarle o no unos chocolates a una niña malcriada y de mal genio, que lo tenía maniatado desde hacía bastante tiempo.

No llegó a comprar nada. Ni siquiera llegó a decidir si compraría o no. La imagen de la joven surgió en la distancia, caminando por la vereda, absorbida en la música de su mp4. Y al verla perdió su capacidad de razonamiento…

Cruzó rápidamente la calle sin esperar a que cambiara la luz del semáforo. Esa gracia que casi le costó la vida, le valió serios y grotescos juramentos de los conductores que circulaban a gran velocidad.

Rika ante semejante escándalo de bocinazos y gritos no pudo más que reaccionar y detenerse sobresaltada.

- ¡Princesa, por fin te encuentro!- exclamó el joven con los ojos azules brillando de alegría.

- No más apodos, Akiyama…- respondió ella, extrañamente tranquila, me modo que él no pudo replicarle nada, para evitar incitar su malhumor - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy apurada…

- Bueno… eso no es problema… puedo acompañarte.

- En fin… haz lo que quieras…

La plaza se alzó frente a ellos cuan amplia y majestuosa era. Y el sol tímido de la tarde teñía el ambiente de un brillo dorado muy tenue. Ambos observaron a las románticas parejas a medida que caminaban por el lugar.

Una lógica timidez los invadió. Entre tanta melaza, ambos se sentían unos tontos. Sin saber qué lo motivó, Ryo tomó a Rika de la mano.

- No compré chocolates… Pero traigo conmigo unos caramelos…- musitó viéndola a los ojos.

- ¿Caramelos? De acuerdo… comamos caramelos…- respondió ella, sin saber porqué.

- ¿Estamos enamorados?- inquirió él, sentándose debajo de un árbol. La jovencita lo meditó unos instantes, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del muchacho.

- No lo sé… finjamos que sí… de seguro hay algo peor en el mundo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la autora: Hola! Bueno, corta y bastante básica mi historia. Lo admito. En el apuro de publicar algo el catorce de febrero (cosa que no conseguí), mi inspiración me abandonó y terminé como pude el one shot... No quedó muy bien, pero espero que aún así les agrade. Saludos y hasta el próximo!


End file.
